Fire and Ice 2: Redemption
by Teh stormer
Summary: Eggman has trained a mean, green, killing machine, and is setting it on Sonic and Co. Tails has finally ditched, the now debt ridden Sonic, meanwhile... A robot tossed aside plots...
1. Chapter 1

Fire and ice 2

Chapter 1: 6 Months later...

Sonic stared at his wall. It was bleak, blank, like a fresh canvas. He was sitting on his sofa, which had dodgy springs, and was falling apart. Normally, the government, or G.U.N would give him money, but as of late, there has been nothing to stop. No robotic armies, no doomsday devices, no evil robots. Eggman just vanished off the map. Sonic had had most of his belongings repossessed. And was going to have his home repossessed soon. He sighed. He was amazed at how fickle the government were, he'd have expected financial support... But he received none. Tails had left him. He always says he is too busy when Sonic asks to visit and he never visits Sonic. Sonic was depressed, and knew he would go mad if this wasn't sorted out soon... He sighed, and carried on watching the wall.

Shadow ran through the city. He could sense the presence of his emerald... but where...? He leaped off the edge of a building, leaped over the next building, and landed two buildings away. In the corner of his eye, he saw a glint. It was the emerald. He was sure, as he recognised the distinct glow. He looked, seeing it in a wheeley bin, a figure was rummaging around. He was human, with a long, bushy beard, and his clothes were wet with sewage water. Flies busily buzzed around him. He pulled out the emerald, and gazed into it's depths for a second, before a backhand caught him across the face, sending him sprawling along the alley. He skidded on the floor for a second, before getting up, taking one last glance at the emerald, then he ran. Shadow sighed. The Sonic and co. had forgotten that the emeralds repel each other after use. One night, the machine started making strange noises, and the emeralds fired out of their slots, putting holes in the walls. Fortunately, Knuckles had sufficiently healed, to not need the machine. Shadow had been looking for his emerald for a long time. He stared into it's green depths. He felt powerful with it.

Tails continued work on the tornado 4. He had finally left Sonic. Sonic was a dirty, lying gloryhog. He kept his distance now, after Sonic -once again- claimed all the glory for the cyborg battle. Tails riveted a blue metal plate to the plane chassis. Well it was no problem, he was going solo. Sonic won't know what hit him, when he becomes a nobody. Tails grinned, as he fastened an ionised-plasma launcher to the nose-cone. When this beauty's finished, Sonic will be left in the dust!

Knuckles scratched his back with a spike... They were more useful than meets the eye. He looked into his famous jewel, and saw his reflection, staring at him. It looked different, with the scars on his head, as if a great spider had made a web, it sat there, covering every inch of his head. He wasn't sure if they would ever heal... He had been keeping in contact with Tails, who had decided to lose contact with Sonic. Knuckles found himself contacting Sonic less... And Tails more... He liked Tail's company; He wasn't big headed, he was modest, he was kind. No. Knux shook these thoughts out of his head. He was a soloist... a lone wolf. Company wasn't his thing.

Eggman sneered. He looked at his brilliant idea. He had tried to install a mind-control chip, but he wasn't great with biology... He preferred machinery... The creature resisted, and the chip failed. He decided to bribe the creature with these tablets he took, they appear to increase muscular performance, at the expense of sanity. The creature was savage, Eggman knew that, but he didn't know the origin of it. It appeared that he was partially echidna, but they were supposed to be extinct. He couldn't come to a conclusion. Firestorm had a strand of echidna DNA, but that was down to corrupt data files in Metal's backup. Eggman continued to study the creature, using various tools, cameras and experiments. He was going to use this creature to take over the world, no matter what.

Notes: Here we go, with F&I 2, Enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Fire and Ice 2: Redemption

Chapter 2: Old Acquaintances

"**Done**!" Tails smacked the side of the blue plane with his wrench, it's ultra-dense titanium alloy armour hummed for a few seconds. He grinned. The nose-cone was yellow, and faded to the blue body. The wings featured yellow stripes, contrasting the blueness. Tails climbed up, slamming a few buttons.

The whole garage shuddered in fear, as the back of the plane glowed with a yellow beacon. The plane lurched, pushing Tails back into the seat. It cut through the road like butter, it was in car mode, but was almost on par with Sonic.

Tails slowly adjusted to the speed. He realised that the only place he would safely test this was the motorway... Or at least a slightly safer way... He turned sharply, and arrived quite quickly. He found his reflexes to be quite fast...

He mode it without much hassle, and was soon gliding through the crowd of cars. He thought how ordinary all these cars were... What a shock they'd get when they saw this piece of machinery. Just then something unusual caught his eye... A very strange car... Looking closer, he could see that it was barley a car! Was that... Firestorm?!

Firestorm looked out of the window of his new vehicle. It was wide, and took up two lanes. It was teardrop shaped from the top. It was dazzlingly shiny, and was painted with liquid chrome, after Firestorm insisted. Kelvin stood by him, Looking out. Firestorm was driving, So he could relax. He liked this new feature; On the bottom of the vehicle was a large metallic cuboid, with four long 'Limbs' sticking out. At the end of each of these was a wheel with a tyre. The body was somehow clipped onto the vehicle. At the back, a massive booster, aided by 4 smaller boosters to aid the effort, proppeled it along at breakneck speeds.

Suddenly the sound of tearing paper ripped across the room. Firestorm soon realised it to be static, someone was contacting them by radio. Kelvin strolled over to the radio, and picked up a bulky modified child's walkie talkie, complete with stars and bunny rabbits. _We need to raise out communications budget... _Kelvin thought, mentally sighing.

"**Hello, cyborg hedgies for hire, how can we help you?**" He said in a gruff monotone. After a few seconds he walked over to the window and looked out, to see the tornado 4, and Tails wearing a headset. Kelvin mentally swore. "**He wants a race, to the centre and back!**" Kelvin said, without a drop of emotion. Firestorm grinned.

At that moment, two marvellous transformations began. Firstly, Tail's landing gear/car wheels unfolded, leaving two legs, with wheels on the bottoms. Secondly, the back of the car, which harboured the tail of the plane split in two, moving round, and out of a hatch, fingers came out, leaving arms. Thirdly, the body raised, standing on it's legs, and adjusted the cockpit, placing it upright in the chest section. There was no head, but it was still a rather large mech.

The other transformation was as follows: The landing gear detached from the silver ship. Each 'limb' Folded away it's tyres. One limb gained a hand, the one next to it gained a pneumatic claw. The ones at the back folded into feet. The body lifted, revealing a leather pad, like the backrest on a chair, which was on the bottom. There were two handles, either side, and a corrugated iron step, below the leather backrest. There were circular holes dotted around. As the ship flew above, a hatch in the bottom opened, and Firestorm and Kelvin jumped out. Kelvin landed on the position where the head would be, holding onto a handle. Firestorm fell in front, as articulated metal tentacles lid out of his core, and each of his robotic fingers became one. They clipped into the holes, and supported Firestorm, they pulled him against the backrest, as he became floppy, unconscious, the mech sprung into life. He was actually using it a second body. "**Bringit ginger!!**" Kelvin shouted.


	3. Chapter 3

Fire and Ice 2: Redemption

Chapter 3: Mech race!

Tails grinned. He looked at the control panel in front of him. He pressed a few buttons, and the wheels on his mech's feet spun. He streaked into the distance, kicking up a cloud of dust. If viewed from the side, he was a blur of yellow and blue. Tails had mastered fast reflexes. He weaved in between the cars, before the drivers could even receive signals from their eyes to their brain, he was gone. Tails grinned. He had most definitely lost them. Or... He was sure, until he heard a booming from behind. He glanced into his wing-mirror, and saw a mech, leaping over the traffic, barley touching the ground, only for a split second to kick off again. Occasionally, it would ping off a lamppost to gain speed. It was rapidly gaining. Tails pulled a lever, and the main thruster on the back glowed, and ignited. He doubled his speed. Next, he pressed two buttons, and two jets on the feet activated, so that he wasn't rolling, but skating. He lifted up a foot, and blasted his jet engines, propelling him at high speed.

On the cyborg mech, a drop of sweat appeared on Firestorm's forehead, but was blasted off from the G-forces. Kelvin opened a hatch, and crawled into the ship. He knew what he was doing, and so did Firestorm. Kelvin walked over to the main control panel, and lifted a hatch. Underneath was a lock, with a keyhole. Out of his glove, he produced a key, unlocking the hatch. He opened it, and was presented with a black pad. He put his organic eye next to it, as it was scanned by a grid of red lazers. Finally, there was a keypad, and he entered a code, and the final security device opened. Underneath was a big, shiny, red button... The mech crouched, wheels coming out of it's feet, the unconscious form of Firestorm seemed to grin. Kelvin slammed his fist down on the button. Hard.

The mech delayed a few seconds, and the ship rumbled, as if dreading what was to come.

The mech disappeared, leaving behind a ploom of smoke, and a powerful air current. Kelvin clung on for dear life, seeing the generic blur out of the window. He slowly made his way to the hatch, to get back on top. When, after a few stumbles he did, he noticed that Tails was transforming again. The legs folded into landing gear, and the arms folded back into a tail, the body tilted horizontal, while the cockpit stayed in the same position. Two wings folded out, and the Tornado was reformed.

"**Activate exoskeleton mech flight mode!**" Shouted Kelvin. The mech, apparently called 'the exoskeleton' Transformed again. Firestorm was put on the head of the mech, as the tentacles detached and he regained conciousness. He and Kelvin entered the hatch, and the change began. The ship folded back to normal mode, and detached, as the mech turned into it's wheel form. Firestorm took the controls from here. The silver ship flew down, attaching to the wheels, like a hawk attaches to it's prey, with a loud click, the mighty silver ship pulled it's nose upwards, aiming for the now airborne fox.

In the tornado, Tails looked in the wing mirror again. They had turned into a ship. He saw the Tall building that marked the centre of station square.


	4. Chapter 4

Fire and Ice 2: Redemption

Chapter 4: RoboReject

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

Click!

//RunSequence: 3442 Sensors activate on level 7639;

The robot peered upwards. It's artificial intelligence was in overdrive. What am I? Where am I? Who is this round lifeform looking at me?

This 'Round lifeform' Pressed a few buttons, and put his new creation vertical. Eggman had left the creature to smash some dummies. Leaving him time to test his new robots. "Subject 2375: Magnotron. Magnetic and electronic manipulation."

He looked at the robot. The bulk of it was made from poles linked with red spheres. He had 3 'Fingers', which were simply small poles, and a smaller ball, for a palm making up his hands. His head was a computer screen on a long articulated pole. He was strapped to a table, which was now vertical.

Eggman pressed a button, releasing the clasps holding the robot, who stumbled, picking himself up. Eggman then strolled over, putting a shiny ball, about the diameter of his hand, infront of the robot.

"Lift it."

The robot looked at his hands for a second, then accessing pre-written programming, all his spheres glowed blue. He raised his hand. Nothing happened. He used both hands. Nothing happened. The spheres glowed stronger. The ball hovered slightly above the ground for a second, then fell with a thud.

"Test 1. Complete failure."

He walked over to the 'bot, holding two lightbulbs. One on, one off.

"Transfer the electricity from one bulb to another."

The robot Paused, and raised his hands. His spheres glowed yellow. He put both hands out. Each hand pointed to a bulb. His glow gradually increased, until it was almost blinding. The lightbulb blinked, and turned off, while the other dimly glowed. The light receded till the room was dark, and both bulbs were off.

"Experiment was a failure. Computer?"

The robot was picked up by a robotic claw, and thrown into a chute. He landed on a conveyor belt. Up ahead, he saw a large, savage circular saw, swinging from side to side, blasting sparks up from the floor. "This is it. The end of my programming." He thought.

Suddenly from nowhere, he heard a rumbling from down the chute, near the entrance. Something was zooming down at high speeds. On closer look, he could see it to be a ball, covered in spikes. Another failed experiment. Magnotron realised that this ball would hit him if he did not dodge. He attempted to dive, but was caught mid-dive, and thrown forward. The ball flew into the saw, and was reduced to a pile of scrap. Magnotron hit the conveyor belt with a thud, he realised that he was in line to be sliced at the next swing of this murderous pendulum. It swung at him, but he rolled forward, as the blade scraped his paint on his foot. He looked back, Finally, safety... FOOM! He was blinded. He felt himself falling, as he adjusted all visual sensors as fast as he possibly could. He could see something... A pile of junk... Coming at him at high speed... CRUNCH. He pulled a small bug-like robot, with a burnt out motor off his head, and stood up. He saw an endless sea of metal and robots. all of them were either sliced in half, or had their bodies dented in by a strange shape, a sort of orb-shaped spiked thing...What a predicament. Just then, he felt a strange pull. He began to float upwards. CLUNK! He hit something hard and metallic. He looked around to see that he was attached to an electromagnet. The magnet itself hovered with whatever new technology Eggman used. It was like a flying drone really. He noticed that occasionally sparks would come out of a certain section, that looked damaged. He scanned his data that he was pre-programmed with, and discovered that that was the hover thruster. He whacked it in the hope of escaping. They fell out of the sky ungracefully, and landed in a pile of old, rusty ladybird robots, with tyres. The magnet was still attached to his back, and he had an unnerving twitch to use his magnetic powers. He didn't know why, but he went with it, and attempted to lift up a small engine. Surprisingly, he did it with ease. He dropped the engine, and turned to an old egg-pod, lifting it up, and tossing it aside. His blue glow was immense. He turned to a massive mech, and tossed it aside, nothing more than a ragdoll. Next he turned to a small battery, and drained it easily. "It must be this magnet powering me." He lifted up his hands, and glowed blindingly yellow. He was draining every power source in this robotic graveyard to power up his magnet. The glow faded. ERROR:47294 MANETIC FIELD DESTROYING HARDWARE. MALFUNCTION ON LEVEL 4732528// He fell to the floor, getting up again, slowly. On his screen were two red, glowing eyes. "ACTIVATE PROGRAM 36284: DESTROY PLANET."


	5. Chapter 5

Fire and Ice 2: Redemption

Chapter 5: 60 feet under

60 feet under sea level, in the middle of the Atlantic, inside a floating behemoth, A genius plots. He plotted about world domination, and the destruction of a famous hedgehog. This genius was none other that the notorious lord of machines... Eggman.

He had to abandon his base in his escape pod, as GUN mounted a heavy mecha assault on his base, his defences were strong, but not strong enough. Interestingly, at the same time, a strange metallic monster arose from somewhere in the base, flattening it, and destroying the entire GUN attack force. Eggman was going over video footage of the beast, playing it over and over. Looking for any clues... All he could see was a massive heap of metal, shaped slightly humanoid. It had no head, but a small monitor, with red glowing eyes, and it's body was made of junk, some of which he could recognise, like an old v2.7 Ladybot, and an old model for Silver sonic... He shook off this nostalgia and watched it again, watching for anything that could define this power... After a while, he gave up... for now. He left the video on the TV and went to the observation room in his rather large escape pod. Down in a large, padded room, he saw the green savage. He smuggled him aboard, he was a powerful weapon... A _very _powerful weapon indeed. He pressed a button, dropping more pills into the cell. The beast tore open the packet, guzzling the pills in one.

Eggman then waddled into his Storage room. Here were his robots and mecha. He grinned to see metal, deactivated in his pod. The problem with metal was, he was a powerful, intelligent robot, he could re-write his programming, destroying or deactivating any control chip, the only way to stop that would be to decrease his intelligence, reducing him to a useless egg-pawn with a few more guns. He concluded that the whole metal series be planted with artificial intelligence chips, but given pay and reasons not to leave...

He looked into the glass of his newest test tube. There was a strange, pinkish thing floating in it. It looked like a foetus, with a large plastic pad on it's torso. It gave off bubbles, and although it did not move, it somehow seemed intelligent. He leaned over it's small pad, pressing a few buttons, and some green liquid was injected into the tank.

Finally, he waddled through to a room with a massive glass window, and a control panel that was littered with buttons. Pressing a few, he turned on some massive lights, scaring off some angler fish, that were nearby. He then pressed more buttons, making the whole ship tilt backwards, though the gravity stabilisers stopped it from being noticeable. Finally, he pushed forward a lever, and the whole pod sped towards the surface... He was going to attack. Now.


	6. Chapter 6

Fire and Ice 2: Redemption

Chapter 6: Chaos emerald chaos

Shadow leaped through the air. He held a chaos emerald in each hand. In his right, green, in his left, red. He slid under a car, before kicking off the next one. An emerald was nearby... and moving fast. He couldn't pinpoint it, but he may be able to see it if he got a better view... He ran strait towards a tall building, and continued running. He outran gravity, and took off the floor, running vertical. When he reached the top, he deftly leaped, grabbing the lighting conductor. He spun around, and shielded his eyes with his hand. He could see two planes circling the building. It was coming from one of them. He was about to jump over, when he heard a rumble. He fell off the conductor, and landed on his back. Cursing, he stood up, and looked over the edge. A large object emerged from the street. It was about the size of a house, and was shaped like a slug. A large drill was mounted on it's front.

As Shadow watched, it unfolded. It turned into a massive mech, One hand was the massive drill. The cockpit was clear, and a figure sat inside. Shadow sensed another emerald. Inside the cockpit. _So doctor, you finally turned up..._

The mech activated jets on it's feet, floating above the ground for a second, before flying rapidly towards the planes. Tails saw this, and inserted his emerald. Four massive engines extruded from the rear. They glowed for a second, first red, then yellow, then, in a flash of white, they ignited, blasting him forward.

Eggman cursed, pulling a few levers, his feet-thrusters powered up, increasing his speed. His mech was far larger than the plane, but lacked the acceleration. He saw the clouds streak past, no more than bold, white lines. He was gaining... slowly.

Tails quickly thought, his powerful brain processing the situation. Suddenly he was hit with an idea. He opened a hatch, and hit a red button. His air brakes kicked in, and his engines were killed. He looked up to see the larger mech zoom by. This gave him a few seconds to mechanise. looking out of his window, he saw the unconscious form of Firestorm clamped to a mech. Hovering from it's silver jet.

Eggman loudly swore, stopping and spinning around. Tails had a small mech, and Firestorm and Kelvin seemed to want to join in. His creations... His treacherous creations... He launched forward, swatting Tails aside. He turned to Firestorm & Kelvin, and lunged with the drill. They dodged to the side, and he barley scratched Firestorm's arm. The cyborg mech took a stance, ready for an offensive, but fell from the sky.

Firestorm regained conciousness instantly, and climbed up next to Kelvin. "What happened?"

"The chaos emerald disappeared!"

Firestorm was about to say something, but was interrupted as the mech collided with the ground with a loud SMASH!

Tail's boosters withdrew, and the heavy mech collapsed, unable to be supported by the flimsy single thruster.

Eggman was also having problems, as his mech swirled and plummeted toward the hard street. Hitting the eject button, himself, and a few items fired out. He was in a small egg-pod, with a few orbs, containing essential items dangling from the bottom from chains.

Shadow smirked as he saw the mecha plummet. What rubbish machines... He put his new emeralds in his gloves. Magenta, Gray and Yellow. Grinning, he warped into the horizon.


	7. Chapter 7

Fire and Ice 2: Redemption

Chapter 7: Return to Green Hill Zone

Tails Felt panic rise up in him, as the floor bounded strait for him. He fought the panic down, and flicked a switch, and pulled a lever. The mech folded into a plane, as the bottom screeched against the tarmac of the road. He pulled up as hard as he possibly could, his reflexes were sharpened due to the adrenaline high. He barley made it, as he saw the other mecha explode on collision. He opened the emerald tray, to see it empty. His mecha needed it for flight... What could have happened to it? He shrugged, and flew back to his home and workshop in mystical ruins to ponder what to do next...

Upon arrival, he picked up his emerald monitor, a small PDA about the size of his palm. He saw most of the emeralds, including his own all moving together... There were two which weren't with the rest... He picked one to get, it was off the western coast, on a small island in Polynesia. He thought he remembered it distantly...

He jumped in the plane, blasting out of the shed and down the runway, sharply taking off, and swirling around until he was heading west. It was a medium length journey, which was greatly shortened simply due to the fact it was mostly at mach 3.

Upon landing he jumped out. He was sure he knew this place... He looked around, and one think caught his eye. A strange rock shape... It looked the loop on a roller coaster... The rock had a strange chequered pattern to it... It was with dark and light brown... He jumped up, and flew with his tails, looking on the radar for any signs of the emerald.

He saw it in a clearing, near a strange metallic wreck. He picked up the stone, then examined the wreck. It looked to be a chequered ball on a chain... It was rusted... But it was quite obvious... Tails then saw another rusty shell. On close inspection it seemed to be a chassis for a car or some vehicle... It has four wheels and a section at the front... Which seemed to be designed to hold something. A metallic glint caught his eye, as he saw a drill head embedded in a small trench, which it apparently made. Tails stopped. He thought. He remembered.

Sonic looked Robotnik in the eyes. "Can't catch me, RoBUTnik, can ya?" The doctor was fuming, and slammed his foot in the accelerator, chasing the hedgehog, trying to impale him on the drill. Sonic backflipped, and booted the control panel, before landing behind the vehicle. Robotnik spun around, and faced the hedgehog. One more hit and he was finished... He pressed a green button, and the drill on the front fired off. This caught Sonic off guard. The drill was heading strait for him, and would tear him up like a rottweiler tears up a ragdoll. He couldn't react, he was finished. Suddenly, something collided with him from the side, knocking him clear of the drill, which embedded itself in a wall. He looked up to see the 10 year old face of Tails, smiling down at him...

Tails sighed... That was a day gone by, in the past... He seemed more solemn as he began to walk back to the plane. "Intense isn't it?"

He looked around for the source of the voice, there was nobody there... He carried on walking.

"How times change..." He stopped. He wasn't imagining the voice... Just then Sonic stepped out from behind a tree.

"Sonic?" Tails seemed surprised... His face straightened suddenly. "What do _you_ want?"

"Look Tails... I'm sorry for being a jerk... Just remember, if there is any way I can make it up to you..."

Tails sighed, and walked to the plane, flying home... _Wait... Why was Sonic there anyway...?_ He ignored the thought, and concentrated on flying.


	8. Chapter 8

Fire and Ice 2: Redemption

Chapter 8: Cat burglar fight

It was pitch black. The cityscape was staggering. Pinpoints of lights, contrasting a dull, moody backdrop. Tall buildings loomed over the slum areas. A cresent moon, with razor sharp points revealed a silhouette of a person. On the top of one of the largest buildings in station square, was a shadow. She wore a single black garment that covered everything but her eyes and a pair of wings. She pulled off her balaclava, revealing two large green eyes. Her large ears twitched, as she used supersonic waves to scan her area. It was pitch black, but Rouge the bat knew where she was. She stomped her foot, and heard a satisfying clunk. Kneeling down, she pulled out a piece of equipment, and, turning a handle, sliced a circular hole in the glass.

She slipped through, attaching herself to the roof, she dropped a small grenade. It hissed, and gave out a thin white gas. A few seconds later, when the gas cleared, she saw the lazers, bright and red as a new dawn. _Easy_. She let go, in elegant freefall. She narrowly dodged the first lazer with a lazy flap of her wing, the second was approaching fast, so she kicked off the wall, backflipping over, a confident grin on her face. 3 were just below her, overlapping, leaving a small hole. She tucked in her wings, and breathed in, as she slipped through.

The floor met her, and she landed gracefully. The bat eyed the glass box hungrily, and pulled out the same tool as she had used earlier, attaching a small sucker to the glass, and turning the handle, to turn the sharp blade, cutting a hole in the glass. She grinned, and reached into it. She felt the cool, glassy texture of victory.

She was about to pull it out, but was unexpectedly smashed to the floor, by something from above. She looked up. to see two midnight-blue eyes looking down at her. The figure was completely black, apart from the midnight blue eyes, belt, and sports bra. Rouge stood up, eyeing this newcomer with suspicion. Friend or foe? That was her biggest question.

At that moment, the figure pulled off a balaclava, revealing a flesh-coloured mouth, grinning in one corner. She had whiskers, and cat ears. _Wow, a real cat burglar_... She grinned at this weak pun, before ducking a sharp claw swipe. _I'll take that as foe, then_. She leaped in the air, and, aided by her wings, delivered a double kick to the newcomer's chest. She was met with a soft resistance. _A woman? _The cat was knocked backwards, but regained control, and did backwards handsprings, narrowly dodging lazers. She swirled round, and faced her foe. She could locate Rouge in the dark as well as Rouge could her, as cat's have night-vision, and whiskers. She leaped gracefully, corkscrewing with her claws at Rouge, who narrowly sidestepped. The cat used her claws to grind to a halt, careful to remain silent. She reached down to her blue belt, pulling a small pod. She pressed the blue button, and threw it. In the air, it unfolded into 5 shurikens, each one barley avoiding a lazer, some curving like a slalom. Rouge ducked the first one, sidestepped the second, kicked away the third, but was struck in the shoulder with the fourth, barely moving in time for the final one. She suppressed a scream as she pulled the weapon out. She took out her balaclava, and tied it around as a bandage. The cat gave out a satisfied mewl, and walked over to the jewel. A beautiful, big, sapphire, the size of two fists. She purred, and leaped from wall to wall, avoiding the lazers, until she leaped from the roof. She looked down, and threw one final shuriken. It swerved past Rouge, and bullseyed the alarm button. Rouge panicked as the shrill shriek of the siren wailed around her. She fought back her pain, and began to climb the wall. She didn't bother avoiding the lazers, as they had already been sounded. She leaped out of the top, relieved, and began to fly back home to tend to her wound.


End file.
